


Black Cat, Cross My Path

by firesign10



Series: Halloween Tibbs [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finds a little black kitten one October day as he's doing yard work. He takes the kitten in, and finds its company to be unexpected balm for his loneliness. He even brings the kitten to NCIS with him, relying on Abby's assistance. At the end of the week, Halloween - All Hallows Eve - brings an unexpected change to Gibbs' door . . . and his heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat, Cross My Path

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks to:**  
>  halloween_tibbs and sinfulslasher, for creating the LJ comm and providing the Halloween Tibbs challenge!  
> bellagattino, for rough draft reading and moral support.  
> rose_malmaison, for beta points, and moral support.  
> and lastly, my marvelous beta and dear friend, pipisafoat, for beta reading, boundless good humor and moral support, and the encouragement for me to keep writing!

 

Gibbs gassed up the lawn mower and rolled it out of the garage. It was a sunny, brisk Sunday in early October, and Gibbs figured this would be his final mowing of the year. After this, it would just be raking leaves until first snowfall. Gibbs didn't do anything fancy with his yard, but he did maintain it with his usual scrupulous, Marine tidiness. 

He allowed himself to notice that it was a beautiful, autumn day. The sun shone brightly, taking the edge off of the cool air. The leaves were just turning, green and orange tints fighting for dominance up in the branches, the brilliant blue sky contrasting strongly against them. Gibbs thought briefly of pumpkins, fresh pressed cider, and hay wagons filled with laughing children being drawn through the near-by fields of rural Virginia. The pretty memory ran too close to dangerous territory, though, so he shook himself and got busy. Focus, Marine, he thought to himself, reaching for the pull-cord on the lawnmower. When it kicked into action, he grasped the handle and began his orderly passes to and fro across the lawn, letting the back and forth marching lull his mind into an almost hypnotic state.

Gibbs was on the last corner of his lawn, where the surrounding hedges were thickest, when a flash of movement caught his eye. He cut the mower off immediately - he didn't want any unfortunate incidents involving rotating blades and small mammals. He moved cautiously, unsure of what his target was - maybe a rabbit or a mole. If it was a skunk, he sure didn't want to tangle with it! A snake he would kill, if it were poisonous. Gibbs ran over to the shed and grabbed a rake. Returning to the hedge, he delicately poked at the base of the bushes. There were a lot of leaves in there, so he started raking them to clear the area out. He cleared several bushes worth when he finally heard it. The lawnmower's roar would surely have drowned the little mrow that now rang out clearly.

Gibbs stepped back, not wanting to unduly alarm his feline visitor. The cat was still invisible behind the leaves. Gibbs surmised that they had been providing it some shelter, and it was reluctant to leave that flimsy protection now. He stood there quietly waiting, and finally the cat emerged.

When the cat walked out of the shadows, Gibbs understood why it had been so tricky to spot. The cat - kitten, actually - was inky black. Only its bright green eyes relieved the midnight black of its fur. Those green eyes were staring solemnly at Gibbs, who scowled back. As Gibbs turned toward the house, the corners of his mouth quirked as he glimpsed the black kitten following in his steps.

Entering through the back door, Gibbs held it open for the kitten. The kitten walked through as if the house belonged to it. Gibbs turned to close the door only to stumble as the kitten wound in between his feet, tail up. Gibbs clucked as he gently extricated himself from his furry guest. "Want some milk?" he asked the kitten, pouring a little into a shallow bowl. The kitten lapped greedily at it with its little pink tongue. Gibbs knew better than to try picking it up; it would be too skittish yet for that. Still, watching the kitten lap up its milk gave Gibbs a warm feeling, and he smiled at his new friend.

* * * * * *

 

Gibbs surprised himself with how quickly he adapted to having the black kitten around. The little fellow was endlessly curious, following Gibbs everywhere. Yardwork, cleaning, laundry - Gibbs' companion was there alongside him. At mealtimes, the kitten enjoyed milk, tuna, and whatever bits of Gibbs' own dinner that he poked his little black nose into. He followed Gibbs into the basement, batting at wood shavings or curling up by Gibbs' stool to take a nap. Basement time usually meant a grooming, as sawdust would frost the glossy, black fur and the kitten couldn't lick it off. Gibbs would take a dampened, clean rag and gently wipe all the sawdust off the kitten, who remained uncharacteristically still during this procedure. "Gotta be clean and orderly, probie," Gibbs would murmur to the kitten, whose rhythmic purrs were taken as assent.

A couple of mornings after Gibbs' housemate had moved in, Gibbs addressed the name issue. "You need a name, sir," he told the kitten. "I can't keep saying "hey, you" or "kitten". What's it going to be?" Gibbs thought about traditional black cat names - Midnight, Spooky, and the like - but they seemed . . . silly. "We'll figure something out, okay? There's a good name out there for you." Gibbs skritched the kitten behind his ears, a move guaranteed to make it break out into loud thrums of purring. It was definitely a very affectionate kitten, and Gibbs couldn't help feeling a balm from its appreciation. His life was structured, regimented, both at work and home, but it was lonely too.

The thought of how much Kelly would have loved this little kitten slid through Gibbs' mind, threatening to bring a tear to his eye even as he stood up to shake it off. "Enough of that, man, get a grip! They're gone and you can't bring them back. Put your damn head down and keep going, Marine!" The kitten jumped as Gibbs stood up, skittering across the floor, and Gibbs felt badly for alarming it. "S'okay there, little buddy. Just Jethro freaking out again. Don't worry, I gotcha." He scooped the kitten up and took it upstairs with him, leaving it to play with the curtains in his bedroom as he went to take a shower.

* * * * * *

Spending the next day at the Navy Yard, Gibbs wondered how the kitten was doing while he was at work. He hoped he wouldn't return home to find furniture clawed or papers in shreds. Then he worried that the kitten was lonely, all by itself in the house. Maybe tomorrow he'd bring the kitten with him. Abby could help him watch it - she loved animals, and he could just see her squealing over the black kitten. Yeah, that sounded good - he liked that plan. Done.

The next day, he smuggled the kitten in, concealed in his coat pocket. It kept mrowing and trying to climb out, until Gibbs finally hissed "Stay IN there! You can come out once we're inside!" as he gently pushed its head back inside the pocket again. They made it into the building, and Gibbs headed for the forensics lab and Abby. 

Abby ran over to hug Gibbs, but she was surprised when he blocked her approach with his hand. "Gibbs!!! What's the matter? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you sick? You love my hugs!" she exclaimed, hushing as he held up a finger. Gibbs reached in and extricated the black kitten, holding it with a smile. "GIBBS!!" Abby squealed. "It's adorable!!! Is it -" She paused and peered at the kitten's underbelly. "Is HE yours? Where did you get him? Can I hold him? What's his name?"

Gibbs smiled - Abby's warmth and enthusiasm never failed to thaw the frost of his personal isolation. The whisper of how Kelly had the same zest that Abby did crept in one ear, but instead of making him sad, it made him appreciate Abby even more. "He's here for the day. No name yet. Gotta go."

Leaving the kitten with Abby, Gibbs went upstairs to the bullpen. As soon as he arrived at his desk, Director Morrow's assistant buzzed him. She told Gibbs that the Director wanted to see him right away, so Gibbs went directly upstairs to the Director's office. He suspected he knew what was on Morrow's mind, and Gibbs was not looking forward to the pending discussion.

"Gibbs!" the Director greeted him briskly. "We have an issue here that needs resolving. Namely, selecting a replacement for Agent Burley. Now, I've sent you the files for a number of qualified agents, but you haven't given me any feedback on who you prefer. What's the deal, Jethro?"

"Director, my team is fine the way it is - I don't need a new agent." Gibbs knew he sounded terse, but he couldn't help himself. The thought of taking in a new agent, training them, bonding with them as a team member - just the prospect of it set his nerves on edge. He felt he couldn't let one more person in, couldn't bear the process of intimacy that goes on as a team melds into a unit. Gibbs glowered at Director Morrow, who was not intimidated and simply glowered back.

"I'm serious, Jethro. Your team is down an agent, and you need that resource. Now I'll give you until Monday to go through those files and pick someone, or I will pick for you and then you'll really be unhappy, you hear me? Get your house in order, son, and that IS an order!" Morrow turned to his desk phone and thumbed the intercom for his assistant. "Jill, please make a note that on Monday, Special Agent Gibbs will be meeting with me to propose his new team member's name, would you? Thank you."

Gibbs knew a dismissal when he heard one, and he turned on his heel to exit. Thumping down the stairs to his desk, Gibbs stewed inside over Morrow forcing his hand. As he hit the floor of the bullpen, Vivian Blackadder came over to announce they'd caught a case, and the day ran off from there.

Abby was still in the lab when Gibbs returned from the crime scene, and she shushed Gibbs as she pointed to a puddle of sleeping black fur in the corner. Gibbs saw a little dish and a couple of cat toys there as well, and he smiled a tired but warm smile at her. "Thanks, Abs. Appreciate you taking care of him for me."

"He's no problem, Gibbs, he was a doll. Oh!! And we found his name! Leroy Jethro Gibbs, please meet Nino!" She beamed after the announcement, clearly please with herself.

"Nino? Abs?" Gibbs gently scooped up Nino, who opened his eyes, gazed at Gibbs a moment, and then tucked his head into the crook of Gibbs' elbow and went back to sleep.

"I didn't pick it, Gibbs, Nino did! I thought about how black cats are often familiars, and so they might have other forms. If that were the case, then Nino might be able to tell me what his name is! I got my Ouija board out and started asking some questions. Then Nino came over and put his paw on the planchette - you know, the pointy, slidey thing - and it started sliding around! It was the coolest thing, Gibbs!! It spelled out Nino plain as day! So I picked him up and I looked him right in the eyes and I asked him, is your name Nino? He started mrowing and mrowing! Then I asked the Ouija board, is Kitty's name Nino, and the planchette slid to Yes!!" Abby paused to catch her breath from her impassioned recounting. "That was it, I figured the spirit world has spoken! You know, it's widely believed that the veil between the spiritual world and our world grows thinner and thinner the closer we get to All Hallows Eve, and Halloween is on Friday." She beamed at both Gibbs and Nino.

Gibbs thanked her and hugged her with one arm, the other arm being taken up with the slumbering Nino.

* * * * * *

The next couple of days proceeded along similar lines. Gibbs brought Nino to work, where the kitten spent most of the time with Abby. Gibbs brought him up to the bullpen after everyone had left for the day, and there Nino played under Gibbs' desk while he worked on forms and reports. Morrow sent Gibbs a daily reminder about choosing an agent. Gibbs flipped through a couple of personnel files, only to toss them back on his desk with a groan. He scooped Nino up and they went home, with Nino nibbling on bits of steak while Gibbs ate, and then keeping Gibbs company in the basement. When Gibbs turned in for the night, Nino slept on the other pillow on Gibbs' bed.

Gibbs was surprised at how quickly he became accustomed to Nino's presence. Work was hectic all the time, with the team racing around to nail the dirtbags. There were lots of people talking to Gibbs all the time, but very little true interaction. Home was the opposite - quiet and solitary. Gibbs could go all weekend without saying a word to anyone. The emotional barrenness of his existence hadn't really hit him before, but now that there was another living being at hand, one who constantly needed and wanted him - Gibbs felt like he was drinking cool water after a long trek in the desert.

Nino was fully at home with Gibbs now. He played, he napped, he cuddled on the couch as Gibbs read. He followed Gibbs around with boundless curiosity - everything was a new game to the feisty kitten. The feel of Nino's silky fur, the thrum of his purr, the gleam of his green eyes as he calmly watched Gibbs or frolicked around him - all filled an emptiness that Gibbs hadn't fully been aware of.

The end of the week saw light duty at the Yard, with Gibbs' team looking over cold cases and getting caught up on paperwork. Morrow left a nagging voicemail every day about where the new hire recommendation was. Gibbs deleted them.

* * * * * *

That Friday was Halloween. Gibbs heard people chatting in the elevator and the hallways about costumes, parties, and trick or treating plans for their children. He didn't do any of that, of course. He turned off the lights so no one would ring his doorbell, working on his boat in the basement with a bottle of bourbon nearby. Visions of his own little princess wearing the garb of a princess would float through his mind as he hammered and sanded, until his jaw hurt from gritting so hard. The bourbon would be just about gone when he'd finally put his tools down, succumbing to alcohol and exhaustion. He'd crawl under the boat, wadding up some shop rags for a pillow and pulling a canvas tarp over himself for a blanket. And another Halloween would be over.

This one started the same as the past Halloweens. Gibbs collected Nino from Abby, pausing to compliment her spookily decorated lab and the black cape lined with scarlet that she wore. As usual, she invited him to her Halloween party. As usual, he declined, kissing her on the cheek as he left for home. Nino purred in the shotgun seat as Gibbs zoomed home. He wanted to be well-sequestered before the doorbells began chiming. Gibbs glanced over, running a hand over the soft kitten fur. "Glad someone's got some sense, Nino. Got some tuna casserole - let's take it downstairs, okay? No bourbon for you, though!" Nino mrowed; whether in protest or agreement Gibbs couldn't be sure, but he smiled anyway.

The tuna casserole was duly consumed, Nino daintily picking out the tuna and leaving the pasta, and Gibbs was sipping his second bourbon. The doorbell had still rung a couple of times, but otherwise everything had been quiet. Gibbs worked through the evening, while Nino amused himself, occasionally coming to wind about Gibbs' legs and purr. The kitten finally got tired and went off to a dark corner of the basement for a nap. Gibbs' hand slowed on the sander, leaving him leaning on the boat strut as his mind wandered through memories both lovely and painful. He didn't shed any tears, but his chest was tight with unexpressed love and suffering. His eyes didn't see the surrounding basement anymore; instead, two dear faces haloed by long, red hair drifted in front of them. 

As the grandfather clock upstairs chimed midnight, a thump and an exclamation abruptly broke Gibbs' reverie. He looked around, wondering if there were some Halloween shenanigans going on outside, prepared to dash upstairs and run off any hooligans. Before he could move, however, he saw a figure standing there in the corner of this basement. He was too much an agent to display surprise or excitement, but he felt it nonetheless.

"Who the hell are you?" Gibbs demanded harshly. "And what the fuck are you doing in my basement?" His body was as ready to attack as defend, Gibbs' fighter reflexes were on edge.

"Please! Please, I'm harmless! I'm not here to hurt anyone. In fact, I need help myself. Maybe . . . a pair of pants?" The rich baritone voice was full of affability and humor. The man it belonged to moved slowly into the pool of Gibbs' worklight. Gibbs noticed two things immediately - the man had gorgeous green eyes, and he was stark naked. Being naked helped lower the threat risk, although the man certainly looked fit and muscular, which kept the possibility of hand-to-hand on the table. The eyes, though, were brimming with good spirits, and the man's whole demeanor was open and friendly. Once in the light, he stopped and stood still, hands open and spread in the universal symbol for 'I'm unarmed'.

"Who are you, and how did you get in my basement? Where are your clothes?" Gibbs asked, somewhat less belligerently. He slowly bent down to grab the canvas tarp, never losing eye contact with the naked man, and tossed it to him. The man immediately bent and retrieved it, wrapping it around his body.

"Ah, the new designer line!" the man quipped. "I don't suppose these come in glen plaid? I heard Zegna was putting out a line of tarps as daywear anytime now . . ." He grinned, flashing white teeth set in a wide mouth, his tall body forcing the clumsy tarp to drape itself on his frame.

Gibbs looked at him in puzzlement. Then he shook his head and gestured to the stairs. "Go on up, I'm following you. Got some sweatpants and a tee shirt you can put on."

They ascended the stairs, the man stopping at Gibbs' living room and looking around with a faint air of bemusement. "I take it you live alone? Because I don't see the gentle touch of a woman at work here. No offense, of course! And where's your tv? Did I go back in time too?"

"Got a tv downstairs, gets one station. No wife. Just divorced the last one couple of years ago." Gibbs replied tersely. "What do you mean, 'back in time too'? What's your story here?"

"The 'last one'? As in several? You sly dog! It's always the quiet ones!" The man chattered away. Gibbs was at a loss of what to make of him. He decided that was enough of the prattling, so he reached over and not-so-gently smacked the man on the back of his head. The man squawked and shut up, murmuring an apology.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony. Well, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., of the New York DiNozzos. Pleased to meet you, even under these less than fortuitous circumstances." The man had decent manners at least. He reached an arm out from his tarp, extending his hand to shake with Gibbs. Gibbs shook back, his sense of any imminent danger abating. 

"Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now, DiNozzo, what were ya doing in my basement?"

"Well, that is an interesting story, Leroy - uh, Leroy? Really?" Tony scrunched up his face. "And I don't mean to be pushy - well, maybe I do mean to be a little pushy - but could I slip on that tee shirt and sweatpants? Not that I haven't appreciated this fine tarp, it's just a little . . . itchy."

"Gibbs is fine, for now. Yeah, stay there, I'll grab them. Don't move, DiNozzo."

"Not moving, Gibbs."

Gibbs went upstairs and fished a tee shirt and sweatpants out of his dresser. He threw a pair of boxers on the pile as well, then took it all downstairs. Tony was standing right where Gibbs had left him. He set the clothes down on the coffee table and stepped back. Tony looked at him, eyebrows raised, and Gibbs stared back stolidly. Tony sighed and turned around, dropping the tarp and stepping into the boxers. Gibbs got a good eyeful of wide shoulders and a strong back curving down to a really gorgeous ass. Gibbs could appreciate an attractive man, although it had been years since he'd ever acted on that attraction. He had to admit that Tony was a handsome man, and the back view was pretty delectable. Gibbs felt a twitch inside his pants and cleared his throat, shaking his head. Focus, Marine - a time and a place, and this was neither.

Once dressed, Tony turned back and struck a modeling pose. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Okay, DiNozzo. Spill."

"Well, it started a couple of weeks ago. I went out with a beautiful girl -"

Gibbs cut in. "If this is news, DiNozzo, you've got a sad life. Get busy here."

"Hang on, Gibbs! That's really how it started! I met this beautiful girl at a bar, I think it was Renwicks, or maybe it was The Tipsy Turtle-"

"DiNozzo!!"

"Sorry, sorry. We had a couple of drinks, and then we had dinner, and then we went back to her place. She had this long, black hair, all shiny and sexy - she moved her head down my body so the hair just skimmed my skin, very sensual -"

Gibbs walked over and smacked the back of Tony's head again.

"Sorry, okay, sorry! We had a great night. She wanted to meet again over the weekend, and I figured, why not? But that afternoon, I was jogging in the park and I met this beautiful blond girl, Swedish I think, and she came over to my place. Except the first girl, the black-haired one, stopped by unexpectedly. And she found the blond girl there. It was not pretty, Gibbs. The fighting, the yelling, the hair pulling . . ." Tony shuddered.

"What does your sex life have to do with my basement?"

"Oh! Well, it turned out that the black-haired girl was a Gypsy! You know, a Romany girl. And she was really angry. So - she cursed me. Just a little one, but still. And now it's midnight on All Hallows Eve, so the curse is broken. And here I am!" Tony beamed.

Gibbs looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Even if I buy the curse story, that doesn't put you in my house, DiNozzo."

"Gibbs! See, you don't really recognize me. Well, I am a good deal taller now. And less hair." Tony preened a moment. "I'm Nino, Gibbs. I'm Nino."

Silence fell, as Tony smiled winsomely at Gibbs, and Gibbs tried to absorb Tony's statement. Tony was - had been - Gibbs' black kitten. He'd been cursed and turned into Nino, and now the curse was broken. And here Tony stood. Formerly naked. In Gibbs' house.

Gibbs thought about it for a few minutes, finally deciding to chalk it up to the "it is what it is" category. Life was full of weird shit - this wasn't the first thing and it wouldn't be the last. In pragmatic Gibbs' fashion, he accepted it and moved on. "You hungry, 'Nino'? I got more of that tuna casserole." Gibbs turned and walked into the kitchen. Tony trailed after him. 

"Actually, is there any of that pizza from the other night? I'd love some pizza! And maybe a beer?"

Gibbs sighed and pulled out the pizza, then hooked a couple of beers. He popped the tops and handed one to Tony. "Congrats on your restored . . . manhood." 

Tony snorted, then stuffed half a pizza slice into his mouth. The next words came out somewhat garbled. "Thanks! And thanks for the food, and the beer, and the clothes." Tony swallowed. "While I'm at it, thanks for taking care of my little furry ass there. I could have ended up anywhere, but you - you were very kind. Except for no sex, I just about couldn't have been happier."

It was Gibbs' turn to snort. "Not too hard to do - food, shelter, some milk. Not much to it."

"Not true, Gibbs! I know plenty of people that wouldn't have bothered with a little kitten like that. You were great. And the woman, the one with the lab coat and collars? She was a kick! I wondered a little at first, what with the makeup and the clothes and all, but she's a heck of a friend. Are you and she . . ."And Tony waggled his fingers around. Gibbs stared uncomprehendingly at him, until the penny dropped.

"NO! No! She's a wonderful person, but - no! She's like a daughter to me!" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Just checking! If she isn't the woman in your life, who is? Or are you still between wives?" Gibbs glared at Tony, but Tony's big green eyes looked back guilelessly.

"No woman, no wife. Divorced three. Done with that nonsense." Gibbs muttered. He wasn't telling this man about his girls.

Tony nodded sympathetically. "How about men? Generally speaking, they're much more straightforward." Tony replied, snagging another slice of pizza. He bit and chewed as he watched Gibbs intently.

Gibbs tensed, wondering what Tony was getting at. He'd never told anyone that he was bisexual, and had only acted on it when there was no chance of it getting back to anyone in his Marine squad or, later, at NCIS. What gave Tony even a hint of it?

"Not asking, not telling," he finally grunted, waiting to see what Tony did with that.

Tony nodded. "Gotcha. You say 'Marine' a lot, so I'm guessing you're not out and no one knows you're bi. And if you're wondering how I know you're bi, let's just say I could see your face reflected in the window as I got dressed. I do have a fine ass, and it's nice to know it was appreciated." Tony winked at Gibbs.

Gibbs felt uncustomarily flustered. This man, this tall, handsome man who used to be a cat, was very unsettling. Gibbs couldn't shake the memory of Tony's earlier nakedness, and he had no resistance to Tony's charm. Even clothed in borrowed sweats and with a mouthful of pizza, Tony was a beautiful man, and Gibbs' dick agreed with his brain. Time to end this exchange and turn in, probably after a quick jerk off so he'd be able to sleep.

Tony seemed to read Gibbs' mind, as he took the last swallow of his beer and stretched. "So, mind if I bunk here? I'll sort out what's going on tomorrow, if that's okay with you? Not like I haven't been sleeping here all week, right?" And Tony flashed those white teeth again. 

Gibbs nodded. "Take the spare bedroom. Upstairs and to the left. See you in the morning." He got up and started toward the stairs. As he passed Tony, the other man grabbed Gibbs' arm and pulled him in.

"Thank you, Gibbs. Thank you so much." Tony hugged Gibbs tightly, pressing their chests together as his arm locked behind Gibbs' back. Gibbs was startled, then alarmed - his half-hard cock filled at the nearness and scent of Tony's body, and he was terrified Tony would feel it. Tony simply released him, though, and Gibbs grunted something in assent and hastened up the stairs to his bedroom.

He was in a light sleep later when the bed moving woke him. It was still dark, no hint of dawn yet, and Gibbs was instantly tensed for fight. His head dropped back onto the pillow when he felt the bed dip and heard Tony whispering, "Gibbs? Are you awake?"

"Damn it, DiNozzo, what do you want?" Gibbs mumbled, running his hand over his face. "Go back to bed." He rolled over, putting his back to Tony.

"I had to tell you something," whispered Tony, moving close enough that Gibbs could feel the air puffing past his ear as Tony spoke. "Had to tell you how grateful I am. Show you how grateful I am . . ." Tony was now pressed against Gibbs, his firm body bleeding heat through Gibb's tee shirt and boxers, his dick a hard line on Gibbs' ass. Gibbs knew he should jump away, break the (oh so delicious) contact, but now Tony had a hand on his arm and was turning him, rolling Gibbs onto his back and bringing them face to face. Gibbs' breathing was short as he responded to Tony's close proximity, and his own dick was waking inside his boxers. Tony's hand reached up and caressed his cheek, Tony's green eyes studying Gibbs' icy blue ones. Tony ran his thumb along Gibbs' mouth as he asked softly, "Please, Gibbs, tell me what else I can call you, because I really don't want to be screaming "Gibbs!" when I'm coming."

Gibbs' breath hitched as Tony's words hit him. "J . . . Jethro," he muttered, heart pounding and dick stiffening. He could feel dampness on his boxers where the fabric was stretched over the head of his cock. Gibbs felt like he was going to fly apart in a few seconds, but he was unable to move either toward or away from Tony. 

Tony smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, Jethro. I've got you. I'll take care of you like you took care of me, okay?" And with that, he moved half on top of Gibbs and kissed him. His lips were warm and firm on Gibbs', closed at first and then opening as Tony delicately licked at Gibbs' mouth. Gibbs responded hungrily, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Tony's, both of them gentle at first and then succumbing to a fiercer pace. God, Gibbs thought it couldn't be any better than this - Tony's sweet mouth matching his in every urgent stroke, spreading sensations that made his entire body tingle. Gibbs' hands moved to hold Tony's face to his, and he heard a groan that apparently emanated from him. He'd be embarrassed if it didn't feel so damn good.

Tony was now all the way on top of Gibbs, moaning as he squirmed and rubbed his erection against Gibbs. Gibbs thrust his hips into Tony, feeling Tony's hard dick through his boxers, now with a very pronounced wet spot. "Off," Gibbs mumbled into Tony's mouth, and Tony obligingly slid off him. Gibbs grabbed the hem of this tee shirt and pulled it off, then reached down to push his boxers down and kicked them off the bed. Tony was already naked - again - and Gibbs took a moment to run his hands over the other man's beautiful body. He could feel the well-defined muscles, the soft plush of dark chest hair, the long slope of Tony's back. Tony's cock slid into Gibbs' hand, so hard under the sheath of silky soft skin, crowned with a plump mushroom head. Gibbs couldn't see much in the dark room, but he could feel Tony's ample girth, his small patch of short pubic hair giving way to smooth balls, and the succulent curve of his ass. God! Tony was sex on legs, and Gibbs was overcome with desire as well as possessiveness.

He was energized now, fueled by lust and enticed by Tony's lack of guile, and he took control without hesitation, rolling Tony onto his back and looking down onto his face. He kissed Tony deeply, hungrily, his demanding mouth drawing soft sighs from the other man. Gibbs reared back, kneeling between Tony's legs and running his hands all over Tony's body, finally stroking and squeezing Tony's cock. Tony moaned as Gibbs rubbed his finger over the very top of its head, flicking his thumbnail over Tony's slit. A string of pre-come dribbled from Tony's cock onto Gibbs' thumb, and Gibbs brought his thumb to his mouth, eagerly sucking Tony's flavor. His other hand caressed Tony's balls, rolling the ovoid shapes inside the loose skin pouch before tugging firmly on them. Gibbs' fingers continued down, massaging the tender skin behind Tony's scrotum before seeking out his hole. Tony was panting now, fixing his eyes on Gibbs as Tony fought to hold himself still under Gibbs' hands.

Gibbs circled Tony's hole with his fingertips, staring at Tony. The room was dark, but Gibbs could see them shining in the ambient moonlight. He bent down, still looking at Tony, and put his mouth over the head of Tony's cock, simply wetting it with his saliva first, and then sucking firmly on it. Tony groaned as his hips jerked under the exquisite stimulation. Gibbs chuckled and pulled off, leaning up to kiss Tony again. Reaching over to his nightstand, Gibbs opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured a dollop onto his fingers and reached back to Tony's hole, using a slick finger to press at the entrance. Tony hissed as the finger slid in, and Gibbs' breath hitched at the tight heat he'd found. He slowly slid the finger in and out, pressing on Tony's walls all the while. Tony was now moaning continuously, hips circling and canting up, legs spread wide and invitingly. Gibbs didn't think he'd ever seen anything hotter than Tony's passionate responses. Gibbs' own cock felt hard enough to hammer nails, and it was drooling precome freely. Tony leaned up on one elbow and took hold of it, using Gibbs' own slick to lubricate his strokes. Gibbs thought his eyes were going to roll up in his head at how incredible Tony's hand felt as it jerked his dick so wetly and tightly.

Gibbs slid a second finger inside Tony, continuing to open as well as fuck his hole. He bent back down and licked Tony's cock, nuzzling at his balls and giving them a few licks as well. Tony cursed, his hand on Gibbs' short hair, running his fingers over Gibbs' scalp. Gibbs swallowed Tony's cock, eliciting a yelp and a "Fuck!" from him. Gibbs could feel the tension thrumming through Tony's body as he was electrified with pleasure. Tony's head rolled from side to side on the pillow as he keened, his hands clutching at Gibbs, his legs kicking at the sheets. Gibbs was half delirious with pleasure himself, and Tony's enthusiastic reactions were feeding the flames of his own excitement.

That was it: he couldn't wait anymore. Gibbs' withdrew his fingers and grabbed a condom, rolling it on and then wiping any remaining lube on his cock. He bent Tony's legs back, firmly pressing against them under the knees as he knelt between Tony's legs, lining his cock up with Tony's hole. Just pressing his dick against Tony felt wonderful, and Gibbs exclaimed loudly as he pushed into Tony. He pushed through the initial resistance until the head of his cock popped inside the snug niche. Tony yelled "fuck!" again and panted, his hands braced on the headboard above his head. Gibbs bit his lip to keep from yelling as he continued pushing into Tony, reveling in the tight heat of Tony's ass as it enveloped his cock. Tony was swearing and moaning in a stream of desperate noises, his body arching as Gibbs bottomed out with his balls against Tony's ass. Gibbs stilled for a moment, gritting his teeth to wait and let Tony adjust to the cock filling him up before seriously fucking the man.

Tony was breathing heavily in short, broken breaths, staying perfectly still and feeling every inch of the large cock inside him. Gibbs completely filled him up, Tony didn't think there was a speck of space left inside his ass that didn't have Gibbs in it. As he felt his muscles relax, Tony started murmuring, "Please, oh please, Jethro - Jethro, fuck me, fuck me please, I need you, baby - please, Jethro, need you! Fuck me, oh god, fuck me!". Tony rocked his hips up, trying to get Gibbs moving before he went crazy with need.

Gibbs had been clenching his teeth as he waited for Tony, his body tense as he gripped Tony's thighs and kept his hips pushed into Tony's delicious ass. Tony's supplications were Gibbs' cue to start sliding in and out, pushing his dick harder and harder into Tony's sweet channel and pulling out almost to the head. Gibbs kept the strokes steady and not too fast for a while, but it wasn't long before the pressure of Tony's body felt like it was trying to suck the orgasm out of Gibbs, and he began to fuck Tony harder and harder. Tony was meeting every thrust with a push of his hips, his feet braced flat on the bed to give him some leverage against Gibbs' force. He was crooning in between harsh panting breaths now, an ongoing stream of exclamations and exhortations. "Jethro! dammit, dammit, feel so good! Fuck, Jethro, fuck! Your cock, god, so good, feels so good baby, oh god, fuck me! Jesus, Jethro, love this, fuck me harder, I can take it, harder!" His husky voice thrilled Gibbs all the way through, and hearing Tony express his need and desire so freely was practically incendiary to the taciturn ex-Marine.

Gibbs grabbed Tony around the thighs and dragged him so that his ass was at the very edge of the mattress, allowing Gibbs to stand on the floor while continuing his thrusts. Gibbs spread Tony's feet wide, gripping his ankles, and he began to fuck Tony harder and deeper than he'd been able to manage while kneeling on the bed. With his feet were braced on the floor and his arms braced on Tony's legs, Gibbs' hips were free to buck and thrust with all his strength into Tony's pliant body. He pounded Tony's hole relentlessly, hearing Tony's yells of pleasure as he fucked deep and hard into the man. Gibbs' balls were tight against him as he felt his orgasm building - he was lost in a miasma of heat and squeezing muscles and the warmth and light that was Tony. His eyes closed as he felt a ball of electricity building inside him, but he opened them just before the fireball burst. Staring into Tony's eyes as he climaxed, Gibbs shouted Tony's name as his cock pulsed vigorously, emptying itself into the condom in spurts.

Tony pulled on his own cock as Gibbs continued pumping into him. Gibbs released one ankle in order to join his hand with Tony's, tugging hard and twisting on the head, enthralled by the pure sexual heat of his lover. Tony threw back his head and yelled "Jethro!" as his cock jerked in their joined hands, come splattering across his stomach and up his chest. Gibbs watched Tony, marveling that this beautiful and incredibly sexy man had just made love with him. He leaned forward and kissed Tony slowly, wanting to prolong the feeling of intimacy, relishing how emotionally connected he felt to a man he'd just met tonight. 

They both moved back up onto the bed fully, wrapping their arms around each other. Gibbs felt exhausted but very peaceful, a peacefulness he couldn't remember feeling in a long time. Sex had been a purely physical release for many years, and Gibbs had pretty much forgotten there could be more to it than that. What he'd felt with Tony - well, Gibbs didn't want to poke too closely at it, but it was a feeling he could only remember ever sharing with Shannon. It seemed almost sacrilegious that this man he'd just met - Gibbs wasn't really counting the time shared while Tony was a kitten - should feel so similar to Gibbs' cherished and long deceased wife. Gibbs decided in his pragmatic way that he would address that issue in the morning, because he was totally fucked out right now. Tony was already asleep, lashes dark against his cheeks, breath soft and slow on Gibbs' chest. Gibbs kissed his forehead tenderly and closed his own eyes, enjoying the delicious lassitude that follows amazing, fulfilling sex. He was asleep in seconds.

 

The sun was streaming in when Gibbs awoke. He felt refreshed and alert, relaxed in a way he'd forgotten about. He turned over to greet his lover, but the bed was empty. Gibbs decided to hop quickly into the shower before going downstairs. He showered, brushed, and threw on clean jeans and an old USMC tee shirt before heading down to see what Tony was up to.

Tony was gone.

The kitchen was empty, although a pot of fresh coffee was waiting. Next to the coffee pot was a note in a man's strong handwriting.

_Jethro,_

_I took the liberty of borrowing last night's sweatpants and shirt._

_Thank you for taking care of me this past week. As unfortunate as the circumstances were, spending that time with you was very special._

_Thank you even more for last night. Aside from being the best sex I've had in a long time, you've reminded me of what sex can truly be. It's not just friction and getting off, and I'd lost sight of that. Last night was incredible. You are incredible, Jethro._

_I don't know what's happening right now, or where I'm going to be. When I do . . ._

_Tony_

 

Gibbs felt hollow inside. He read the note three times, then left it on the counter as he ate some cereal, staring blankly out the window the while. After breakfast, he went outside to check for any Halloween debris or damage, then moved mechanically throughout the day. He cleaned and prepared his lawn equipment for winter storage, as well as a completing a final round of raking and bagging leaves. Dinner was leftover pizza, but he only got through one slice before losing his appetite. He got a beer from the refrigerator and went downstairs, hoping for the boat work to soothe him. Instead, he kept half-expecting a kitten to be playing at his feet, or for a shadowy figure to emerge from a corner. If his eyes moistened a couple of times, well, damn sawdust gets everywhere . . .

Saturday night, he couldn't sleep. After a fruitless couple of hours tossing and turning, Gibbs got up, went downstairs, and poured himself a drink. He sat in the kitchen, sipping his bourbon and trying to come to terms with, as he now thought of it, the 'whole Tony thing'. Yes, Tony was a beautiful, sexy man, and yes, he'd rather taken Gibbs' breath away. Yes, they'd had some sensational lovemaking, and Gibbs faced that it was lovemaking, not just sex, as Tony admitted in his note. There were two issues that Gibbs felt he needed to face. One was admitting that he'd let Tony in, that he cared for Tony, could well come to love him. Gibbs had spent a lot of time alone, years, and to suddenly let someone in like that - it wasn't easy. He was a tough man to get close to, and he knew it. Liked it that way . . . most of the time. Not so much right now.

The other issue was Shannon. Gibbs didn't harbor any illusions - he knew his wife was dead and gone. That was a painful reality he'd had to stomach longer than he cared to contemplate. He wasn't sure how to handle a relationship that intimate again. He knew his two marriages after Shannon were not even in the same ballpark, emotionally speaking, and so he'd not felt any conflict then. Gibbs mused that, had he been more self-aware to begin with, that might have clued him in to their inevitable failure from the get-go.

He shook his head and poured himself another finger of bourbon. This time - this man - was different. There was more to Anthony DiNozzo than met the eye, and the eye was already pretty happy. But if he went for it with Tony, was Gibbs being unfaithful to Shannon? Would Tony's presence disrespect her, or would her shadow always shortchange him? Gibbs swore, realizing anew that this kind of puzzle was why he hated self-analysis in the first place. He shot the rest of his drink and went back to bed.

Sunday was more of the same. Gibbs picked at some food a couple of times, drank a lot of coffee, and did work around and in the house. The questions he grappled with the night before simmered on the back burner in his brain. He avoided conscious thought on them, but let the physical work keep his mind busy. He often did this when struggling with a case, letting the ideas ferment until something would be kicked up by the low-level activity inside his head.

Sunday evening, Gibbs' brain kicked up an idea. He called Ducky.

"Jethro! How are you this evening? I was just reading some Poe, I thought what a lovely Halloween weekend to indulge in his short fiction. Did you know, Jethro, that Poe actually lived not far from here, in Baltimore, for a number of years? He always said - "

"Duck, I need to ask you something, and I need it to be just between us. It's - it's personal, Duck." Gibbs ran his hand over his face, steeling himself to tell Ducky what was on his mind.

"Of course, Jethro, anything you need. Rest assured that whatever secrets you share, I shall hold close to the vest. What is it, my dear boy?"

"I . . ." Gibbs closed his eyes, gritting his teeth to get the words out. "I - I met someone, Duck. Someone . . . special."

"Jethro! That's wonderful! I've often thought that you are too young to be alone in this life. Discounting, of course, the unfortunate ex-Madames Gibbs, it's been a long, long time for you, my friend."

"Yeah, Duck, it has at that." Gibbs wondered how Ducky was going to take the news of Gibbs' lover being a man. He blew out air, and grimly continued. "So this special . . . someone, I just - I don't know how, um, how . . . Duck, how do I know I'm doing right by Shannon? By her AND by this . . . person at the same time? How'm I supposed to do that, Ducky?"

Gibbs heard a soft sigh, and then Ducky spoke in a quieter, more heartfelt manner. "Oh, Jethro, what a faithful knight you are. My dear boy, it's alright. Loving someone new, letting them into your life, does not take anything from your lovely Shannon. I feel no reservations whatsoever about telling you that Shannon would want you to be happy. She loved you so much, and she would never, never want you to spend the rest of your life alone. The very fact that you are asking these questions shows how seriously you are taking this development, and how much both of these people mean to you. That consideration alone ensures you are not disrespecting either of them, and that you can, in fact, love both of them."

Ducky's quiet words made a world of sense to Gibbs. He'd been so bound up in what happened and trying to work it all out that he'd been lost in the snarl. Ducky's assertions unraveled Gibbs' distress, and he felt he could both breathe easier and decide what to do next.

"Thank you. I knew you'd understand, Duck." Gibbs paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "This person - it's . . ."

"It's a man, Jethro?" Ducky chuckled softly. 

Gibbs couldn't help a quick breath in. "Duck - how'd you know?"

"Ah, Jethro, you were speaking in circles, and I knew that would never be the case if it were another red-headed female. While I've not known you to date a man before, it was nonetheless the only conclusion I could draw. I do hope you'd know it makes no difference to me - it is only your happiness that concerns me."

Relief and gratitude spread throughout Gibbs. "Thank you, Ducky. For the advice and the acceptance. Need to go do some thinking now, but I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Good night, dear boy, and sleep well."

Gibbs slept far better Sunday night than he had the night before, and he got up Monday morning feeling reasonably refreshed. Between the restorative sleep and Ducky's calm observations, Gibbs felt a surge of optimism. His plan was to get settled at work this morning and then start searching for Tony. DiNozzo couldn't be that common a name, and Gibbs had the resources of NCIS. He performed his morning routine and headed out the door to the Yard, stopping only for coffee en route. He whisked through the security at the door, having a momentary flashback of a black kitten in his coat pocket. Entering the bullpen, he flung his jacket onto his chair just as his phone buzzed.

"Special Agent Gibbs, please join me in my office immediately," Director Morrow's voice squeaked through the speaker. Gibbs smacked his forehead - he'd been so wrapped up with thoughts of Tony that he had forgotten today was the deadline for his new team member. He groaned inwardly as he turned toward the stairs, bringing his coffee with him as he headed up. Jill was at her desk outside Morrow's office, and she nodded at Gibbs and told him to go on in.

"Jethro!" Morrow rose from his chair. "Good morning. Now I'm asking you one last time here - do you have a recommendation to give me for a new team member?"

"No, Director, I do not." Gibbs left it at that - he didn't hold with excuses or apologies.

"Fine. Then understand that I have gone ahead and hired someone. I'm sure you're going to argue with me, but rest assured I picked an eminently qualified candidate - former police officer, detective, high accolades in undercover work. Stand up, young man, and meet your team leader. Jethro Gibbs, meet Anthony DiNozzo, Jr."

Gibbs felt all the blood rush into his head, making him momentarily dizzy, a swooshing sound in his ears. Tony stood before him, hair artfully mussed, green eyes sparkling, a wide grin on his face. He was clad in a dark suit that was clearly designer, with an expensive-looking tie. He was utterly gorgeous. 

"Well, DiNozzo, enjoy this moment because you'll probably never see it again. I'll bet that never again will you see Jethro Gibbs speechless! C'mon, Jethro, get over here and shake Tony's hand!" ordered Morrow.

Gibbs slowly put one foot in front of the other, reaching with hand outstretched toward Tony. Tony reached out as well, clasping Gibbs' hand in both of his. 

"Jethro Gibbs - it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working under you, Boss!" Tony said with a wink.

Gibbs finally smiled, and he thought maybe he'd just keep smiling forever. Tony was here, right here next to Gibbs, and Gibbs planned to make sure he stayed there for a long, long time.


End file.
